Para los niños no hay diferencia entre pelear y jugar
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Tsume se pregunta si su hijo es un masoquista… ¡si le desespera tanto ese mocoso, entonces sólo tiene que jugar con otros niños! ¿cuál es la joda con Shino? ¡A ese paso se va a quedar calvo y afónico! Tsume&Kiba. Momentos con mamá 3


**Título:** Para los niños no hay diferencia entre pelear y jugar.  
**Tipo:** Viñeta.  
**Género:** Amistad, Familiar.  
**Personajes principales:** Inuzuka Tsume, Inuzuka Kiba.  
**Summary:** Tsume se pregunta si su hijo es un masoquista… ¡si le desespera tanto ese mocoso, entonces sólo tiene que jugar con otros niños! ¿cuál es la joda con Shino? ¡A ese paso se va a quedar calvo y afónico!  
Para Actividad en otro foro.  
**Palabras:** 687.

* * *

**Momentos Con Mamá.**

**Para los niños no hay diferencia entre pelear y jugar.**

No puede entender la razón por la que Kiba se empeña en traer a casa a ese niño oscuro y extraño si siempre terminan mal. Es increíble. Observa cómo el pequeño Kiba se jala los cabellos con expresión desesperada y pega un par de chillidos, saltando de un lado a otro mientras Akamaru lo sigue cual perro fiel.

Tsume suspira, sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, bastante alejada como para escuchar los detalles de la exasperación de su cachorro de ocho años.

Luego pasa lo de siempre, es como una secuencia, lo que sigue después de los chillidos y de arrancarse pelo castaño de la cabecita: agarra a Shino de las solapas y lo sacude como para revolverle el cerebro, Shino dice algo en ese tono tan calmado e irritante para su hijo y, como siempre, deja a Kiba sin argumentos, lo que lo desespera más, y esto hace que lo suelte y se toque la cabeza, gritando otra sarta de idioteces. Por último, el niño de lentes toma sus cosas y se despide educadamente, sale por la puerta principal en completa calma y le deja a ella la tarea de lidiar con un pequeño monstruito alborotado.

Pasa tal cual. Ya lo ha visto muchas veces. Tsume se pregunta si su hijo es un masoquista… ¡si le desespera tanto ese mocoso, entonces sólo tiene que jugar con otros niños! ¿cuál es la joda con Shino? ¡A ese paso se va a quedar calvo y afónico!

Cuando Shino ya está lo bastante alejado del hogar Inuzuka, ella se acerca al cachorro –quien está echado boca abajo en el suelo, pataleando y balbuceando algo sobre asesinar a alguien- y lo mira resignada, pone los brazos en jarra y golpea en suelo con fuerza. —¿Eres idiota, Kiba? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño—Ya me cansé de esta maldita rutina, ¿por qué fue esta vez?

Él la mira enojado y luego desvía la mirada oscura con molestia. —Todo es culpa del tonto de Shino…

—Yo creo que es culpa tuya por jugar con él, imbécil —suspira nuevamente y le da un coscorrón—¡busca otros amigos, joder, si mañana vuelves con ese niño a casa te mando a dormir con los perros, ya no aguanto sus estúpidas peleas!

Se da la vuelta y lo deja ahí, tirado en medio de la sala como trapo viejo, con un enorme chichón sobresaliendo de la cabecita castaña.

—¡Shino es un imbécil, un imbécil, lo mataré! —le oye berrear mientras se aleja—¡dice que sus super grandísiosamente estúpidos insectos son más inteligentes que Akamaru! ¡que todos los perros, joder, es tan idiota…!

¿Insectos más listos que canes? ¡Ja! Qué niño tan tonto.

* * *

Tsume justo acaba de llenar los tazones de purina cuando oye que la puerta de la sala se abre y la ruidosa voz de su hijo menor llena la estancia: —¡Ya llegué!

Ella, como buena madre que es, sale a recibirlo, pero a mitad de camino se detiene y frunce el ceño: Kiba no está solo, un niño de cabellera dorada y ojos brillantes lo acompaña.

—Él es Naruto —dice el niño sin mucho interés.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto´ttebayó!

Vaya, un niño más escandaloso que su cachorro… Bueno, al menos ha seguido su consejo y dejó la rarito Aburame a un lado. Al menos a este niño se le ven los ojos y no se pone todas esas sabanas encima. Al menos habla con más animo… Al menos no es Shino.

—¿Van a jugar?

Los dos asienten con energía y salen corriendo hacia el patio trasero en medio de una sola gritería.

—¡Traje mis figuras de acción!

—¡Ah, veo que trajiste tus muñecas, Naruto!

—¡Son figuras de acción, ttebayó!

—¡Pff, son barbies, mejor son mis dinosaurios!

—¡Los dinosaurios son estúpidos!

—¡Lo dices porque te dan miedo, idiota!

—¡No me digas idiota, idiota!

Tsume gruñe y hace una nota mental: prohibir la entrada del niño rubio.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Au, Akamaru me mordió el trasero´ttebayó!

—¡Jajaja, te lo mereces!

—¡Ya verás, ttebayó!

Ya como que iba extrañando a Shino. Al menos él no decía mucho… y como que era medio, medio buena influencia para su descontrolado cachorro.


End file.
